


Breakdown

by DE600



Series: Corruption [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cg/l relationship, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Hank Anderson (Detroit Become Human), Daddy Kink, Dark Age Play, Dd/lb, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600
Summary: Hank is in the process of training and corrupting his little boy to one day make him a proper slut, first he has to introduce him to pleasure, one sex act at a time. Let's start with a hand job.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865839
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ten years, tried to tag best I could but let me know if I've missed anything!  
> This is a little on the dark side, playing with dark age play and DD/LB and some dubious consent.  
> Up to you if it's just role play, a scene, or if they're really like this all the time, it's just about the smut to me. I'm honestly just projecting my worst fantasies and Hank is the ideal daddy dom  
> I want to make this a series so hopefully I'm not a one hit wonder!

"Connor, go to the bedroom. There's something I want to do." Hank said as he finished going about his bedtime routine, an hour early Connor noticed.

"It's not bedtime, Daddy. Why are we going to bed?" Connor stood dutifully, his hands twitched with the urge to cover himself.

Hank had only ordered him to not wear clothes in the house two weeks ago because little boys didn't wear clothes in the house. That was the rule. He was still adjusting to having to leave himself exposed for Hank's viewing pleasure. It was embarrassing but his heart fluttered every time he caught his Daddy looking at him, inspecting and scrutinizing and appreciating his naked little boy.

"I want to try something new tonight, baby boy. All you have to do is behave, okay? Don't you want to be a good boy?" Hank spoke in a deep, but sweet and enticing voice.

Connor always wanted to be a good boy. And the prospect of getting to please his Daddy made him shiver with desire. What was this something new? Did it have to do with why Hank kept telling Connor to go have a cold shower with him when they woke up, because his cock ached if they didn't and Daddy said that was the way to fix it, even if Connor didn't like it?

Connor had made it to the hall when Hank pinned him to the wall, kissing and licking his neck and.. Touching him. The way Daddy had always touched him, gripping his sides and hips firmly before moving to places like his belly and his thighs. He always carefully avoided his cock, even if Connor got an erection. Hank never gave him enough attention for anything to happen, but Connor was sure it could do more, Daddy always got big in his pants when he was playing with Connor's body, then he'd go lock himself in another room for a while. He'd hear his Daddy groan through the door and when he came out his scans would show things like increased sweat, and a different hormone balance that would indicate exercise maybe. He always looked more relaxed after his 'alone time' but Daddy always said little boys shouldn't touch their cocks because it was naughty. Were Daddies allowed to touch their cocks? That wouldn't be very fair.

Connor tried getting closer to Hank, to rub himself fully along him, but he was pushed back to the wall and Hank smirked at him.

"Be. A good. Boy. You're gonna get plenty if you behave, I can wait another night sweetie. I think you're a little too needy for that." Hank was grinning widely, excited for what he had planned.

Connor squirmed in his hold but nodded. He didn't know what his Daddy meant about being needy, but he was always right.

"Yes sir, Daddy. I'll behave." Connor still didn't know what 'behaving' entailed for the night but he would try his best.

Hank let Connor off the wall, turned him when he moved uncertainty and gave the boy a small shove just to watch him stumble a little down the hall to the bedroom. Sometimes they called it 'their' bedroom, indicating that it was shared but really it was Hank's bedroom, Daddy's bedroom. And little boys slept, naked, with their daddy's. That was the rule. But he didn't want to sleep yet, Hank wanted to try something new and Connor felt very nervous as he sat crosslegged on the bed, to keep his knees wide and his boyparts exposed, still tingling from his treatment in the hallway. Little boys didn't wear clothes and they kept their legs spread. Daddy said he should always be exposed, no matter what.

Connor had learned that living with a daddy meant he had to follow lots of rules, but he liked it. He liked being obedient and belonging to someone, but the rules were so embarrassing and he felt so high strung and strung out. He still didn't know what his mission was yet, why daddy wanted him to follow these rules. Maybe if he stayed patient, he'd learn more. In the meantime, his cheeks were flushed just as blue as his Daddy's gaze that was fixed on him.

"What a pretty boy," Hank cooed, making Connor squirm, "lay back for me. We're going to do something new okay? You're really gonna like it, promise."

Connor obeyed, shuffling back on the bed, making sure to leave his legs spread, and he rested his hands by his sides, clutching the sheets for comfort. Hank settled between Connor's thighs, and drew his knees up, leaving Connor very exposed. Was Daddy looking at his hole too? Sometime he requested that Connor spread his cheeks so he could look at it, just look. It always made his soft cock tingle and his hole moist until he backed off so Connor could calm down. He never wanted Connor getting out of control, didn't like Connor being hard for too long, if at all.

Hank started rubbing at Connor's thighs again. Sliding his hands up and down the creamy freckled skin, sliding to his hips and digging thick fingers into Connor's buttocks, making his hips rock. Tickled up to his belly, running his palms over Connor's sensitive tummy, feeling the sensitive twitches and the slightly hitched breathing. But then, daddy did start to do something new. One hand stayed on Connor's stomach, but one slid back down, avoided his chubby cock, and started rolling his balls in his fingers.

Oh, this was different, Daddy had never played with him like this before. His balls felt so sensitive and Daddy was giving them so much attention, touching and squeezing gently, one finger, or maybe two left his sack to press just behind it and the pleasure was deep in his lower belly. Connor was gasping and little 'oh's were leaving his lips, he tried to sit up to watch his Daddy but Hank pressed on the middle of his chest to hold him down.

"You'll be good, won't you Connor? There's so much more Daddy wants to try tonight. Can't play if you're being a naughty baby." He rubbed harder on Connor's taint making him gasp and Hank just grinned wider.  
Connor wasn't sure but he thought he felt something wet drip out of his asshole.

"I'll be good, Daddy. Wanna be good for you." His tummy trembled just like his lower lip.

His cock felt funny now, it had gotten all stiff, he could feel it bouncing against his lower belly and he wanted more. He looked down and Hank looked absolutely feral, his pupils blown wide, his eyes were locked on Connor's body, searching it for signs of arousal. His hair had fallen over his face and he almost looked like he was drooling, Connor could see the gap in his front teeth, Hank's cheeks probably hurt from how much he was grinning with zeal. And his size was overwhelming, Connor didn't think he could get away if he tried, his Daddy would pin him down and- and- what would he do to Connor?

"Your little cock got hard again, baby. Lucky for you, that's just what I needed today."

Connor pouted at hearing the size of his cock being shamed. It was only four inches long but that didn't make it little. Just a bit under average. His cock wasn't little. But before he could say something about it… Daddy needed his cock to be hard today?

"What are you gonna do, Daddy?" Connor asked quietly.

"You've never come before have you, Connor?" Hank asked, circling his forefinger and thumb around the base of his cock, making him moan a little. Connor shook his head.

"Do you know what it is? Or is my little boy too dumb to know what cumming is?" Hank fixed him with a flat, challenging stare. If his boy bratted about he wouldn't be getting what Hank had planned.

"No sir, I don't know what cumming is, I don't think I've ever done it before… are you gonna show me, Daddy?" Connor chose his words carefully, showing submission, if having his balls played with was new and good, maybe cumming was too. He had to be as patient as he could of he wanted to behave.

"I want you to ask me to make you come." It was unquestionably an order.

"… can you please," he swallowed, "Please make me come, Daddy?" Connor didn't even understand what he was asking for, but he wanted Hank to be pleased with his behavior. He was being a good boy, all exposed for his Daddy, so he'd earned a reward right?

"If you're good, Daddy will make you come." And Hank started sliding the ring of his fingers up and down on Connor's shaft.

Connor only had a moment to pout about having to beg for nothing before his body jolted. That felt very good. The rhythmic slide and pressure had Connor immediatly intoxicated. He moaned, and spread his knees wider, tried to rock into the rhythm on instinct.  
It felt so good! How come Daddy hadn't let Connor touch it before?

Hank had been looking forward to this, he'd waited two long weeks of teaching Connor his place to touch him, watch him squirm with arousal. The goal wasn't to break Connor down completely, if he wanted that he would have gone ahead and fucked his cocksleeve the first night, locked the boy away in the bedroom, kept fucking him, degraded him until he knew his place as Hank's fleshlight. But no, he didn't want a broken toy, he didn't want to rob Connor of his innocence, though some might see this approach that way. His boy would remain innocent, and learn to enjoy and offer the joys of pleasure. He would be broken down with embarrassment and arousal, not fear and pain.

So the nudity was essential, most androids weren't bothered by nudity, but his boy responded beautifully to being watched and those first few days he had taken to covering himself, feeling small and helpless without a word or any shaming. Just Hank's eyes on his adorable soft cock made Connor blush and hide. Either his scandalized little face, or his body. He could hide his pretty face when he was embarassed but he wasn't allowed to hide that beautiful body from Hank.

So came the exposure rule. They weren't in the stage where Hank could just grope at Connor's genitals when he pleased. Daddy or not, that wouldn't help Connor feel safe. But it would come with time. When he was done with his conditioning and training, Hank would be able to bring Connor right to the edge, out of nowhere, and leave him hard and wanting. Balls tight, cock leaking, and his whole body singing.. And all it would take is a whispered "behave" to make Connor let his orgasm fade away. Hank could imagine it, a little boy who knew better then to masturbate, or come without his Daddy's permission, crying big crocodile tears and gasping as he was edged, silently begging to come, but being good, allowing his cock to soften again. Or being allowed to come, on rare occasion, the pretty little thing spitting out ejaculate while it's owner cried out gratitude.

Stupid little boy didn't know what was coming as Hank gripped that small dick properly with his whole palm covering it and began jerking him in earnest. Connor was shaking and twitching all over, moans pouring from plump lips that Hank couldn't wait to slide his cock between. His hands went to his Daddy's shoulders, gripping and shaking as his chest shuddered. It was such a privilege to get to do this. One day he'd claim Connor completely but for now he'll own the boy's orgasms.

Fuck, Hank was so hard, he couldn't do that to Connor yet, one thing at a time. But he wanted to do more, stroke their cocks together, point out the size difference. Or lean in and lick Connor's nipples, they'd gotten just as hard as his dick and looked so enticing but Hank told himself no, just play with Connor's cock. There would be time, he had to make Connor crave pleasure first.

Connor had no idea he could feel this good, he always liked Daddy touching him but this was so much better! He wanted daddy to touch him like this all the time. Daddy's hand was so hot on his skin, his fist put the best kind of pressure on his sensitive tip. Daddy kept rubbing it and squeezing it and when his hand bumped Connor's crotch he could feel it deeper than just his cock. New was good, new was so good, it was so good to be naked for daddy. This made all that humiliating stuff worth it.

But then he felt something weird, his belly started feeling warm, and his balls felt tight, were they rising up? They were closer to his cock now and connor didn't know what to think about it. But the feeling kept building, more and more. Connor was scared, it felt like so much!

"Daddyy, somethings happening, I feel funny, we should stop." But daddy didn't stop, he kept going!

"Daddy, daddy stop! Somethings happening, daddy!"  
Connor tried pushing at his hands, but Hank grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"Don't you dare, boy." Hank snarled.

Daddy looked at him sternly, and set the offending hand on Connor's chest, Connor kind of liked the way his hand felt on the hard bud. When he was released, he tried rubbing it, it made the building sensation stronger, Connor wasn't sure if he should stop or keep going, but Daddy was still going.

"You're just close, little boy. Just let it happen, it's gonna feel so good I promise, you're gonna love it." Fuck he was gonna get to watch Connor come, finally he had his boy right where he wanted him.

"Daddy, I-"

Everything was tingling, Daddy said let it happen, Daddy was gonna make it happen. It felt so good, the pleasure so deep inside of his body. Daddy's eyes were on his face, watching him moan and pant, watching him screw his face up. His own fingers playing with his nipples, Daddy's warm hand squeezing his cock, his balls being cradled and massaged and his taint pressed on.

He felt, he felt, his stomach dropped over an edge and his body flooded with pleasure. Connor squeaked and cried out for his Daddy and moaned when he felt his cock and balls pulsing. Something wet came out and landed on his belly. Daddy kept stroking him, making him writhe.

"That's it, that's it! Good boy! What a good boy, coming for Daddy. You're so pretty when you come, baby." Hank praised him loudly over sounds his boy was making.

Hank kept praising Connor but he could barely hear over himself whining like a dog. He was gasping for breath and even sobbing a little. His ears were wet from the tears falling down the sides of his face. That felt so good, it was so much. Connor felt like he was going to lose his mind, his cock was trying to soften but Daddy's hand was still on it, squeezing out the last drops of fluid before letting him go. Hank wiped his hand on Connor's chest, making him wrinkle his nose, before laying down next to him and cuddling him close. He kept a hand in his own underwear, giving his cock a squeeze to keep it interested.

"You did such a good job for me today, baby boy. you've been such a well behaved little boy. Did you like what Daddy did to you?" Hank needed to know how his boy really felt about this to know what his next step was.

Connor kept breathing heavily, small sobs shook his little chest. His hands shook when he went to cuddle Hank back. He closed his legs and tried to curl up. A punishable offense, but the boy had just come for the first time. He'd let it slide.

Connor was still bathing in the afterglow, feeling the pulsing weaken, all the electric feelings fading. The tiredness start to creep in instead. His mind had cleared so much even his HUD was clear. All his systems were returning to normal as his body slowly stopped twitching everywhere.

He thought about what he'd been asked. He'd tried something new with his Daddy. They'd done new and exciting things, and they'd felt really good. Scary and sensitive too. His wet cock twitched. Connor kind of wanted more.

"Yes, Daddy. I liked it. Thank you. Felt really good." Connor spoke between pants for breath, yawning as he finished.

"Good little boy. I'm gonna do go something, okay? When I come back I'll clean you up. Stay here."

Hank grunted as he got out of bed. He admired Connor laying in his bed for a moment, then smacked his thigh.

"Those stay open, boy. I haven't forgetten the rules."

Hank smiled at Connor spreading his long, athletic legs for him, then left for the living room to take care of something his boy still had to earn the privilege of doing.

He settled on the couch, spreading his thick muscular thighs wide and pulled his even thicker, aching cock out of his shorts. Fuck that had been worth the wait, his pretty little boy writhing with pleasure in his bed. The way that long, lean body quaked when his perfect little dick was played with. Connor had never been touched before, not even by himself, and Hank had just touched him for the first time. Forced his first orgasm out of him. It was invigorating.

His boy was just heavenly. Hank wrapped his fist around his dick and groaned, he wasn't gonna last very long, he'd barely contained himself from squeezing into that tight puckered ass. Hank didn't know how much prep Connor would need to take all eight thick inches of his cock yet, he was going to wait to introduce Connor to his own prostate. Connor had loved having his little dick played with, he'd love Hank's fingers up his ass, pressing on his sweet spot. Hank could see it now, legs impossibly spread, hips rocking, grinding, tongue loose enough to babble on about how good his daddy felt in his ass.

"It's so deep!" He'd say, "it's so much! Daddy, ohhh Daddy please! More! Gimme more, Daddy! Wann it!"

He was going to make Connor beg. Beg him to fit something bigger in him, he'd be addicted to his orgasm by then, Connor liked coming now, he'd start to crave it. Soon he'd have Connor rutting into anything he can find, not allowed to touch his own body, he'd learn to make do. Hank would have him hump a pillow on the living room floor like a dog, chasing his orgasm. His beautiful long body awkward as he degraded himself in front of his master.

What if Connor was already addicted? What if he was being naughty? What if he was touching his cute, sensitive cock right now? Learning how good it felt. Hank felt a spike of rage along with a spike of arousal, fuck he was close. It was so hot to imagine Connor being such a bad boy, fucking his own fist, discovering he could provide himself with all the things he begged Daddy for. Hank would punish him. Hank would make him scream, his baby boy's body belonged to him and only him. Little boys had to stay innocent and obedient. Little boys took their daddy's cocks, little boys came untouched or in their daddy's hands. He had to keep him in line. He was gonna come. Hank jerked faster, tighter, squeezed- and came in spurts all over his hand and the floor.

He panted as he worked though the after shocks. Milked the last few drops out of him. Thought with a grin that he'd soon have Connor trained to clean up their messes with his tongue no matter what. Even if Hank jerked off at work, Connor would come in once he'd finished to clean his Lieutenant's hand of come, like a good underling. Hank would take advantage of him everywhere.

He grabbed some tissues instead for now, wiping his hand and the floor where it'd shot out and dripped. He got Connor a proper towel for his mess, wetted it with warm water and everything. And walked back into the bedroom to see his boy sitting upright, come on his belly and half hard cock, thighs spread as he was told, face screwed up in a pout with teary eyes.

Connor had heard everything. And now he knew what he was hearing. Daddy was touching his own cock. Didn't even let Connor watch. How come Daddy got to touch his cock but Connor couldn't? How come Daddy could touch Connor but Connor couldn't touch Daddy? It wasn't fair. Daddy said little boys don't touch their cocks so he kept his hands to his sides even as he got a little hard from listening and started sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes. He just wanted his Daddy, but Daddy was feeling good without him. Had he been bad? Was Daddy gonna punish him?

He heard Daddy finish and make his way back to the bedroom. He gave a dry sob when Hank entered the room and hid his face when he'd crossed over to the bed. Connor felt the warm towel rub his chest and tummy, felt Daddy carefully wipe his small dick clean, even going so far as to lift his leg and wipe between his cheeks.

"You gonna tell Daddy what's wrong, little boy?" Connor had that bratty look in his eyes, Hank wasn't going to stand for it and his tone was serious.

"S'not fair. You got to make me feel good, and you got to feel good by yourself, but I can't make myself feel good and I can't make you you feel good." Connor spoke with a whine, his head dipped toward his chest.

"Well," Hank settled at Connor's side, "It won't feel as good to touch yourself, honey, you don't even know what you're doing. It wouldn't feel very good to touch your own cock, it's better you let me do it. And little boys are bad at moderation, it's best you let me tell you when it's time to play."

"Daddy knows best, I know. But you did.. Something. Without me." Connor was less upset now, he could trust Hank.

"You're not ready yet, honey. You will be. Just trust me. Now that you know you like this, you can ask for it as a reward for good behavior, okay?" Hank said, pleased that his plan was coming together, his first goal had been met.

"Yes Sir, Daddy. Thank you." Connor got cuddled up with Hank, curling up in his arms, already thinking of ways to earn the chance to come again.

It was only a matter of time before Hank would have broken down his boy completely, but the journey is half the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You made it! don't judge me for my sin but leave a comment please! Constructive criticism welcome and leave suggestions for nasty things for the guys to do because I'm not done corrupting this boy. Series will probably not be linear, might have some inconsistencies but that's porno plot for you!


End file.
